Several techniques are used by retail facilities to display products for sale to consumers. For example, products can be stored in paper boxes, which can be opened to allow access to the product inside. One advantage of this technique is that the consumer will have the opportunity to operate and/or try the feel of the product prior to purchase. Due to shoplifting concerns, however, many retail stores will only locate boxed products behind a sales counter. As a result, the consumer may not be able to operate the products except in the presence of a salesperson. In addition, boxed products are generally not suitable for hanging, or so-called “peg board,” display.
Alternatively, products may be packaged in a “blister pack,” i.e., a sealed package made of transparent and semirigid plastic material. Typically, a blister pack will include a hanging aperture for pegboard display. In addition, the transparent nature of the blister pack permits the product to be visually inspected by a consumer. Because the blister pack is closed, however, the user cannot operate or feel the product prior to purchase.
Other packaging systems for products have developed a “try me” feature. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,467,617 to Chen discloses a packaging arrangement for fishing reel that permits the reel to be tested by a consumer on a limited basis, while the reel remains in the package.
Additionally, published U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/850,502 discloses a display package that allows the product to be touched while it remains secure in the package.
Accordingly, a continuing need exists for a improved packaging system that allows the testing of specific portions a game controller while allow the remaining portions of the game controller to be safely enclosed in the packaging system.